


Raise on the Waves

by Eslean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Healing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个发生在海边的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

雨还在下。灰蒙蒙的云朵被雨水打散，化为晦暗的天空沉甸甸地绵延好几公里的海岸线，一眼望不到尽头。最后一点夏日的明媚也被这场阴雨驱赶殆尽。初秋的凉风卷起铁灰色的海水，浸湿了阴冷的空气。

 

“请进。”他为身后的人推开门，门上的铜铃铛发出一串清脆的响声。

 

“多谢。”后者点头致意，走进这家陈旧但温暖的小酒馆内。他收起雨伞，把它放进了门口的伞桶，在客人身后带上了门。

 

“破是破了点，不过好歹足够暖和。”看见对方正抚摸着木桌上的裂痕，他轻快地说，踩了踩脚下嘎吱作响的地板。

 

这间海边小屋有点年头了，说起来怕是比他自己还要大上许多。正对着门的吧台上清晰可见一层擦不净的油光，墙上的剪报和照片经由时间的推移已经泛黄卷边，但也有几张看上去很新的宝丽来相片被大头钉按在软木板上，上面不外乎是几个勾肩搭背的年轻人，脸色熏红，举着酒瓶开怀大笑。头顶的玻璃灯罩上积了一层薄灰，灯光不算明亮，衬着那些上了年纪的木质桌椅却有种很温馨的感觉。

 

他脱下大衣挂在衣帽架上，又向客人伸出手，“我帮你放到壁炉旁烘干吧。”

 

客人眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些茫然，但随即回过神来露出一个温和的微笑，把搭在手臂上的西装外套递了出去，“有劳了。”

 

他接过外套，准备转身，像是又想起来了什么。他讪笑着抓了抓一头深褐色的卷发，冲对方伸出一只手来，“真是抱歉，我都忘了自我介绍了，我叫Harry，Harry Styles。”

 

“Louis Tomlinson。”对方回握住他的手，因为比他稍矮一头所以不得不抬头看着他。“非常感谢你能把我从外面这一团糟的天气中拯救出来。”

 

Harry注意到他有一双非常漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，尽管他下眼睑还淤积着青灰，但这并不妨碍它们在此刻暖黄色的灯光下泛着温润的光。他咧嘴笑着，拍了拍Louis的肩膀，“没有人该在这种天气里拒绝一杯热茶，你说呢？”

 

“再好不过了。”

 

“在壁炉那暖暖身子吧。”Harry指了指酒馆西边的两把扶手椅，摇曳的炉火为它们投下长长的阴影，“小心点Erica，上次那个坐到她身上的倒霉鬼屁股都被挠开花了。”

 

Louis发出一声轻笑，“多谢提醒，我会格外珍惜我的屁股的。”

 

Harry也忍不住笑了，他看着Louis走到扶手椅旁落坐，自己绕过几张圆桌走到吧台后面试图拼凑出一套完整的茶具。然后想自己或许有又或许没有多看一眼Louis的屁股。

 

片刻之后他终于把茶和点心摆上桌，却发现Louis早就歪斜着身子就着暖烘烘的炉火在扶手椅上沉沉睡去，头侧向一边点在肩膀上，轻浅地呼吸，火光跳跃在他光滑的棕色短发上。Erica出乎意料的好脾气，缩成一个姜黄色的小团蜷在他的腿上，仰头倨傲地看着Harry，像个高居宝座的女王，女王身上搭着一只手——Louis睡去前应该还在抚摸她。

 

“你呀，只给漂亮的人好脸色看，是吧你？”他伸手点了一下虎斑猫的鼻子，换得手指上一记不痛不痒的轻咬。

 

Harry把另一把扶手椅上的毡毯拿下来，轻手轻脚地替Louis披上，然后落座给自己倒了一杯茶，听火堆噼啪作响。外面的雨还在下，雨滴敲击着窗棂，一下又一下。他转头看着Louis的睡颜出神。相当英俊，他想。男人雕塑般深邃的五官被光影柔化了棱角，连带着他老成客套的言谈举止中那股子紧绷着的仪礼都松弛下来，泄露了他的年龄。Harry猜测他大约三十岁上下。要是把胡子刮了，可能看上去更小一些。

 

-

 

早上那会，雨还没开始下，他从酒馆的窗前隐约看见一个人影在海岸上站着，衣衫单薄的立在海风中，一站就是好久。下雨了他也只是抬头看了看天，却没有任何想要避雨的意思。Harry本来并不想冒昧打扰，但外面的风雨愈发猖狂，他怎么想都觉得不妥，这才打着伞过去邀请他进屋喝杯热茶躲雨。

 

他还记得Louis回头时的眼神。什么都没有，空落落的一片，就好像这躯壳里的最后一丝生气都被这场大雨浇灭了。片刻的茫然稍纵即逝，立即就被训练有素的礼数所取代。他冻得发僵，却还是转过身向Harry颔首致意。那就打扰了，他说。连音节都像是斟酌过的。

 

-

 

Louis在大约十五分钟后醒来。这时Harry已经消灭了大半壶的红茶和一小碟司康饼，假装没有听见他醒来时发出的窒息般的抽气声，那自然是戛然而止的噩梦留下的余韵。

 

他费力地眨着眼，一边直起身，毛毯从身上滑落到膝盖处。Erica从毛毯里钻出来，讨好地去蹭他的前胸，发出满足的呼噜声。他冲Harry尴尬地笑了笑，似乎为自己的处境感到有些难堪。

 

“我很抱歉。”他说，抬手回应这猫科动物屈尊纡贵的礼遇，眉眼低垂，压抑着挥之不去的乏累，“请问我睡了多久？”

 

Harry扭头看了看墙上的钟。模仿火车站挂钟的样式造的，做得很粗糙，漆上得不匀，钟底漏涂了好一块。他眯起眼，借着昏暗的灯光辨认指针的方位，“不到二十分钟。”

 

“而我觉得你应该再多睡个二十分钟。”

 

在Louis露出愧疚的神情时他这样说，指了指桌上盘子里的碎屑，故作惋惜地摇了摇头，“这样我就能独占所有的司康饼了。”

 

Louis恰到好处地微笑附和，细长的手指挠着Erica的耳根，点头表示这样一来他醒得还真是时候。

 

“你看起来很累。”Harry犹豫了一下，但还是忍不住说道。

 

Louis扬眉，仍旧保持得体的微笑，低下头不置可否，似乎突然对毡毯上掉落的猫毛产生了浓厚的兴趣。

 

Harry本来也没有指望能得到什么回答，于是他起身把茶壶放进托盘，“再来点茶？”

 

“如果不麻烦的话。”Louis开口，“谢谢。”

 

-

 

Louis对那壶红茶表达了一下礼节性的称赞——茶叶本身无所指摘，你总不能要求一袋普通的袋装红茶能够媲美大吉岭。于是他转而夸赞Harry冲泡的手艺。

 

“温度适宜。”他说，小啜了一口，“你常泡茶？”

 

Harry告诉他他从很小的时候就学着给家里人泡茶了（咖啡他也泡得不错，顺带一提）。这家店面一开始是个茶馆，属于他五个夏天前去世的祖父。他父母离异，没人愿意接手这根鸡肋。于是他把它盘给了他的朋友，几个人把这里改成了小酒馆。现在白天卖咖啡和茶，晚上是酒吧（会有醉汉，夜间出入这里的人大多有些粗俗，所以他晚上不常来），生意比以前好了些，每月还能有些盈余。

 

“本来今天这里休息，我准备过来看会书，家里最近有点不安生，这相对安静一些。”他解释，“不，你太客气了，能和人聊聊天也好，怎么会是打扰呢？”

 

他也试着旁敲侧击地问一些关于Louis的事，但每次都被他巧妙地避开再一一抛回给Harry。到现在他只知道Louis是个典型的公子哥。从伊顿到剑桥，又在法国住过两年。做金融方面的工作。他想Louis这样的人，擅长辞令又滴水不漏，也确实很适合这行。

 

“你知道你还是睡着了比较可爱一点。”Harry败下阵来，揉着太阳穴嘟哝着抱怨，“所以今天我是别想再知道任何关于你的事了吧？”

 

然后Louis露出一个怕是在这过去几十分钟里唯一真正意义上的笑容，“恐怕不行了。”他摇摇头，嘴角微翘。他起身拿起自己搭在扶手上的外套，望向窗外，“改天吧。雨停了，我该把你还给书籍了。”

 

Harry把他送到门口，替他拉开门。

 

“我总有种感觉你会一去不复返。”

 

Louis听到这话回过身。他的头发有点乱，领带歪斜着，衬衫上有些许褶皱，沾着几根姜黄色的猫毛，鞋面上早些时候溅上的泥点已经干了。或许是因为下午短暂的休酣，虽然略显狼狈，但他却精神了很多，眼睛也恢复了些神采。

 

“这可说不准啊。”他说，微笑着，转身离去了。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Louis在一个多星期后的早上再次造访，带了柠檬茶请Harry品鉴，说是谢礼。

 

“谢谢，你太客气了。”Harry接过那个颜色灿烂的小盒子，像只捧了颗金榛子的松鼠，绿眼睛热切地看向Louis，“愿意留下来坐一会儿吗？今天我请客。”

 

Louis犹豫了一下，显然接受这个邀请并不在他的原计划之内。

 

然后Erica从不知哪里窜出来，绕着Louis的脚边打转，姜黄色的脑袋蹭着他做工精良的西装裤，仰头用一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，喵喵叫着渴望一个拥抱。

 

于是Louis蹲下来，让猫儿用鼻尖轻触他的手指，“你好呀小姑娘。”他说，给了Erica一个从头到尾的抚摸，试探着把它抱了起来。Erica乖巧地趴在他胸口，亲昵地磨蹭他的脸颊。Louis挠着Erica的耳根，嘴角上翘，一点也不介意小姑娘把一身淡色绒毛蹭在他那件灰色的细花呢外套上。Harry把这当做他决定留下的信号。

 

“请坐吧，我去泡茶。”他说，领着Louis到一处靠窗的座位，阳光充沛，足够温暖又不会很热，背靠占据一整面墙的书架，落地窗的窗框上摆着几盆长势喜人的小盆栽，绿油油的很讨人喜欢，“喜欢吃酸的吗？今天的树莓蛋糕烤得格外不错。”

 

“听起来很棒。”Louis把Erica放在桌子上，抬起头来很期待地看着Harry，“那就劳你费心了。”

 

Harry告诉他若是等得不耐烦了，背后书架上的书欢迎随意取阅，“都是我祖父生前的收藏，我也擅自添加了一些。”他说，又提醒Louis看书的时候记得拉上窗帘，阳光太强了对眼睛不好。说完他似乎觉得自己有点婆妈了，尴尬地站在原地呆了几秒。

 

Louis只安静地微笑，然后说，“谢谢，我会记得拉上窗帘的。”

 

Harry松了口气，趁他起身挑选时冲Erica挤了挤眼睛，转身走向吧台。

 

-

 

“所以说，你回来了。”Harry将一个摇摇欲坠的托盘放在桌上（绝对不行——从桌子上下去，Erica！），把那个庞大的三层甜品架从盘子上拿出来。柠檬茶的香味从骨瓷茶壶里溢出，弥漫在空气里，和糕点的甜蜜交织在一起。

 

说到茶具。上次见面之后他特意去了趟旧货市场，耗费了大半天花了不少钱淘来一套古董骨瓷茶具。乳白色的骨瓷质地细腻，胎薄透亮。杯口绕着一圈细密的淡蓝色风信子，格外惹人喜爱。

 

虽然这笔支出让Harry目前的生活颇为窘迫（Liam和Niall为此把他大大嘲笑了一番）。但纯粹是为了能欣赏到那双蓝眼睛从一片绕着碎花的瓷白上方看着他的景象，他倒觉得也不枉他吃了一个多星期的水煮土豆。

 

那双眼睛眨了眨，“是呀，无法抗拒这里的魅力，你说呢？”Louis合上手里的书抿了一口茶，开始慢条斯理地切割面前的树莓蛋糕，欣赏着那多得奢侈的浆果从蛋糕边缘熔岩一般地缓缓淌下。

 

Harry笑了，说这倒的确是个躲藏的好去处。Louis点头表示赞同。

 

“来的人不多，你知道，比较清静。”他指了指零星几个顾客，唯一的服务员坐在吧台后面百无聊赖地把玩着一只玻璃杯。

 

“请原谅。”Harry说，侧身冲那个服务生喊，“Niall！五号桌的客人半个小时之前就点了一杯拿铁，你能至少在她睡醒之前把咖啡送过去吗？”

 

“放轻松甜心。”被叫做Niall的金发服务生冲他们抛了个媚眼，不太明显的爱尔兰口音松垮垮地绕在舌尖，“她一时半会儿不会醒的。。”

 

Louis把茶杯勾在指尖，看着里面晃动的茶水，蓝眼睛里有种隐秘的愉悦，“像我说的，无法拒绝这里的魅力啊。”

 

“相信我，我懂你的意思。”

 

-

 

他们聊了一会儿天气。传统然而糟糕的开场白，但出于某种原因，Louis让它变得有趣。显然他对多晴的海滨抱有很大的好感，尽管这里的海鸟相较城市里的更无赖一些，虽然吃尽了苦头，但Louis仍愿和它们分享食物。

 

“非常高尚。”

 

“多谢夸奖。”

 

早秋稀薄的阳光只在隔着玻璃的时候才有几分温度。Louis把手掌贴在窗上试图汲取这一点温暖，自嘲地说自己是个十分畏寒的人，而且一入秋就会变得懒惰，这种症状在冬天来临时尤为明显。比如那天在海边，他想躲雨，但又懒得动，边等边想没准这雨一会就能停呢。多可笑。

 

他这么说的时候看起来很放松，撑着头半伏在桌面上，衬衫堆在肩膀处，用微微眯起的眼睛看着窗外飞翔的海鸟。阳光为他打上朦胧的金色光晕，正如它也曾经眷顾那水边的少年一般[1]。

 

他的精神状态比上次来的时候好了些许，但这并不会让Harry相信他那天站在雨中只是单纯出于懒惰。他没有点破，Louis知道他不会，哪怕这只是他第二次见他。

 

“我要当时没请你进来，你是不是就准备把自己淹死在雨里了？”Harry只能这样说，打趣般地刺探虚实，顺便往Louis的杯子里添了些热茶。带着柠檬香的雾汽随茶水一道流出，却蒸腾着向上消弭在空气里了。

 

Louis收回了贴在玻璃上的手指，像是终于耐受不住这样缓慢的烧灼。他敲打着坑洼的桌面，歪头看着Harry，“曾经有过这个打算。”一个短暂的微笑，“所以谢谢你请我进来。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Harry觉得他也并非是在开玩笑。

 

-

 

余下的时间都在一种轻松缓和的气氛下度过。他们浅谈了点关于书籍的话题。Louis喜欢诗。Harry不能说他对此感到意外，比起金融新贵，他可能真的更像个诗人。也许是因为他身上有那么点落魄的气息，还有一双那么蓝的眼睛[2]。

 

当Harry问他为什么没有选择主修文学的时候Louis做了个头疼的表情，“当时觉得当教授太清苦了，现在反倒很后悔。”

 

“后悔什么？赚了太多的钱？”Harry揶揄道。

 

Louis露出一个狡黠的笑，一本正经地说，“哦Young Harold，钱可永远不嫌多。”

 

“恩，你还是忠于本职的好，天知道你要是当了老师该把那些可怜的学生教成什么样子。”Harry点点头，又为男人说出那个别称时顿挫的语调小小地微笑了一下。他把它念出来，就好像那是个头衔，但更加亲昵，带着怜爱和善意的轻视，因为恰到好处而不会使人不悦。

 

“我很受伤。”Louis转向Erica寻求安慰，他揉了揉那颗姜黄色的脑袋。猫仰起头，用自己的鼻尖去蹭人类的。Louis欣然接受了这份亲昵，笑纹聚拢在他的眼角，“Harry是个坏家伙，是吧？”

 

“是啊是啊，天天给你吃罐头，把你当大爷一样供着，真是坏到家了。”Harry隔着桌子去挠Erica的下巴，手背不经意擦过Louis留着胡渣的脸颊，“小姑娘被你迷得神魂颠倒的。”

 

Louis笑得很得意，“不用担心，我相信她还是爱你的。”

 

Harry想再说点什么，但是五号桌的客人醒了，用困惑而朦胧的声音质问Niall她的咖啡在哪。Niall正试图让她相信她已经在睡梦中享用过这杯饮品。Louis甚至都没费心掩盖他脸上的幸灾乐祸，“去吧Harry。不过就我个人而言，他已经做的很不错了。”

 

“我会转告他的。”Harry做了一个痛苦的表情，走过去在事情变得更糟糕前阻止这一切。

 

-

 

当他终于得以从这场闹剧中脱身时，Louis已经咽下了最后一口茶点，大衣拿在手上，正在和Erica道别。

 

“你要走了？”Harry迎上去，有点失落。

 

“所以说我羡慕教授这份工作，总有大把的时间。”Louis歉意地微笑，蓝眼睛眨了眨，“不过很可惜，当你替华尔街卖命的时候，时间就是稀有物资了。”

 

“我该感到荣幸吗？”Harry问，然后和Louis一起大笑起来。

 

Harry把他送到门口。“谢谢你的茶和蛋糕。和你聊天是一种享受。”Louis说，Erica从Harry脚边窜出来，绕着Louis打转。男人弯腰挠了挠她的耳朵，“也谢谢你，小姑娘。”

 

“你还会再回来的，对吧？”Harry把Erica抱在怀里，让她和Louis说再见。

 

“我想我要开始为我的体重担忧了。”Louis说。

 

Harry对此深表怀疑，Louis是如此清瘦，以至于他身上的西装外套有时就像挂在一个竹竿做的偶人身上一般，被空荡荡地撑起来。说明他并非一直如此，也曾算很健朗的，只是一些事情让他迅速地消瘦下去了。

 

不过他会很乐意替Louis拾回那些体重的，应该花不了多久，Harry这样想到，随后又意识到这念头似乎有些不妥。

 

这时Louis低下头去，轻柔地亲吻虎斑猫的额头，猫儿很受用，得寸进尺地扬起脑袋要去亲他的嘴。

 

他凑得很近，Harry可以闻到他身上好闻的香水味，淡淡的烟草香，不冲鼻，很清新，又沉稳得一如其人。

 

“那...回头见？”Harry说，声音低低的，深绿的眸子看着Louis，不知道在期望些什么。

 

“回头见。”Louis微笑着给予了肯定的答复，伸手摸了摸Erica，手向下滑落，搭在Harry胳膊上，仅一秒又抽离开，披上大衣走了。

 

“回头见。”Harry傻笑着咀嚼这几个字，一回头冷不防差点撞上站在他身后的Niall。

 

金发的爱尔兰小伙看着他目光怜悯，嘴上毫不留情地盖棺定论，“老兄，你完了。”

 

Harry一点也不在乎，没什么能毁掉他的好心情。他耸了耸肩，把猫放到地上，“我看上去像是在乎这点吗？”

 

“不。”Niall翻了个白眼，“所以才说你完了嘛。”

 

-TBC-

 

注释：[1]指希腊神话中爱上自己水中倒影的美少年Narcissus。

[2]英文中”blue”——“蓝色”一词亦有“忧郁”之意。诗人给人之印象常为忧郁且多愁善感的。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

事实证明Louis是个相当守信的人。那次以后他便时常造访这个海边的小茶馆，连续几周，并拒绝空手而来，每次都会带点不同的小东西：一盆小而精致的多肉植物、给Erica的零食或玩具、茶叶；更多的则是书籍，其中诗歌占了大多数。在得到Harry受宠若惊的允许后，他试图丰富Harry的藏书，把斯宾塞和锡德尼依次邀请上了书架。“你准备用十四行诗占领我的书架吗？”Harry在他把那本精装的《小爱神》见缝插针地塞到书架上时问。

 

Louis露出半个怜悯的微笑，“那样的话，我亲爱的Harold，你可需要换个大点的书架。”

 

于是下次来的时候他又带来了《爱星者与星》——上帝保佑，他可能真的需要买个新书架了。

 

那个月的每一周，Louis都会带点什么过来，Harry觉得这有点像小时候搭车子时玩的背字母游戏：“我要去祖母家，带了苹果......我要去祖母家，带了苹果和气球......我要去祖母家，带了苹果、气球、迷你盆栽、猫罐头和斯宾塞......”

 

Louis第三次来的时候就和Niall聊上了。Harry不太懂吉他，但Louis显然是对此颇有研究，从Niall狂热的举止上就可以看出这一点——那天结束的时候，他甚至愿意同Louis分享他薯片。而征服Liam同样轻而易举：在他对勺子的痛恨上Louis表示了极大的包容和理解。“这不是什么奇怪的事，没什么好尴尬的。老天，我到现在还不敢看芝麻街。”

 

大家都爱Louis，真的。这让Harry有种莫名的骄傲。

 

-

 

十月中旬的某一天，他坐在Louis对面，漫不经心地翻着一本阿加莎，这书他看过许多遍，现在拿出来纯粹是为了打发时间。Louis在看他祖父留在某本伍尔芙小说上的一些笔记。非常具有戏剧性的是，他的祖父生前是一位货真价实的大学教授，几乎符合Louis之前幻想的一切，文学系，写了大篇大篇关于意识流的长论文，退休后回到这里经营起这个小茶馆，看书、喝茶、写作，生活得非常惬意，并将他的大部分藏书存放于此。Louis认为这些书上的笔记有些非常耐人寻味，故时常翻阅，有时还会带个小本子记下来。偶尔，他还会翻到一些Harry的笔记，这让Harry很不好意思，总是要求他不要去看，而Louis，因为他事实上是个热衷于折磨他人的小混蛋，会轻声地、装作不经意似地把它们都读出来，直到Harry面红耳赤地去夺他的书。

 

“哦不，来嘛让我读完这一段——不要？好吧。不过你得承认其中某些观点实际上非常有见地——话说回来，我好像还没问过你，Harry，你大学是学什么的？”

 

“摄影。”Harry回答，看着Louis感兴趣地扬起一边眉毛，忍不住去逗他，“怎么，要给我做模特吗？难度很大，不过我喜欢挑战。”

 

Louis在桌子底下踢了他一脚，扬言要把他的那些笔记大声朗诵出来，Harry及时用桌子上的迷你麦芬堵住了他的嘴。Louis非常仁慈地放过了他，又或者他只是出于对于礼数的保全想要尽量优雅地解决嘴里的食物，而这其中是绝对不包括边吃边说话的。

 

“所以。”当Louis终于把那块麦芬就着茶水咽下去后，他说，“你现在还给人拍照吗？”

 

“偶尔，主要还是爱好，靠茶馆的收入还算撑得下去，你知道，没必要那么拼命。”Louis嘴角有一点巧克力渣，Harry费了很大的力气才克制住自己没有伸手帮他拿掉，只是指了指自己的嘴角示意。

 

“十分嫉妒你的生活。数学和操纵人心也曾经是我的爱好之一，但是，不，当它成为你的工作内容后就全无乐趣可言了。”Louis露出一个可惜的表情，耸了耸肩，拿起纸巾擦去那点巧克力渣，一边用眼神询问Harry自己有没有擦干净。

 

他没有，嘴角上方还有一块糖渍。Louis烟蓝色的眼睛透过正午的阳光看着Harry，像赫利孔山涧流动的清泉。于是他终于控制不住地倾身向前，用拇指把那一点抹去了。Harry尽量让这个动作显得不那么刻意，但他尴尬的肢体语言已经出卖了他。他坐下来，有那么一会甚至不知身在何处。最终他只做到僵硬的匆匆一笑，什么也没说。窗外不远处有海鸥在低空中盘旋，追赶缄默的浪潮，而Harry觉得自己快要溺毙。

 

空气中有什么呼之欲出，如同振翅的蝴蝶落在他舌尖，微秒地颤动，仿佛一吹气就会飞走。然后那只蝴蝶停在他胸口，渗进肌理，被掩藏覆盖在层层包裹之下。

 

Louis眨了眨眼。泉水变得湍急，须臾间又复归平静，波澜不惊。

 

“啊，多谢。”他说，轻轻掸掉裤子上的碎屑，语气平静得就好像每天都有关系亲近的男性友人替他抹去嘴角的点心渍一样，“我能再要点吗？我保证这次不会像个婴儿一样把它们浪费在除了增加我体重之外的任何事上了。”

 

“当然，稍等。”他不敢去看Louis，起身时差点碰翻了桌子，他低声说着抱歉，闷头向厨房走去。

 

他可能都没有往那方面想。一个细小的声音在Harry脑海里尖酸地挖苦道。只有你是动了心思的那个。

 

又或者这是体贴的Louis在为他保全颜面？他不知道，他甚至不知道那能否算是个拒绝；Louis没有任何表示（他说谢谢，然后转移了话题。Harry不是傻瓜），他在刻意回避这个——也许他并不打算接受，也许他在犹豫。也许更糟——Louis并没有这方面的兴趣，但他不想失去Harry这个朋友，他会忘记这件事，划清界限，再给Harry贴一个“基佬，对我有意思，是个不错的朋友，但不可亲近”诸如此类的标签。听起来像是Louis这种人会做的事，他会给你最大限度的友谊与关怀，但他不会给你机会。

 

他会疏远Harry。

 

而Harry不确定自己能承受得了这个。

 

“坏主意。”Niall挤进狭小的后厨，显然是目睹了一切，“不过勇气可嘉。”

 

“是啊，跟我的自制力说去吧。”Harry找了个盘子，把刚出炉的蛋糕装进去。他被烫了一下，爆了句粗口，甩着手懊恼地把盘子丢到流理台上，“上一秒我们还在互相调侃开开玩笑，然后下一秒，噗，我就把一切都搞砸了。”

 

“他知道吗？你是gay？”Niall伸手拿了个蛋糕，在Harry来得及阻止前扔进了嘴里。

 

“如果我平时还gay得不够明显，那么我想刚刚那出也足够让他明白了。”

 

“那他是吗？”

 

“我不确定。”Harry耸耸肩，不太想谈论这个，用小刀把两个洗干净的草莓对半切开，放在蛋糕上刚挤的那坨奶油里。Niall还想说什么，但Harry打断了他，“不，我不会去问他，他刚刚很明确的拒绝了我，是的Nialler，对于Louis来说那就算拒绝了。我很确定当我走出去的时候他会假装这一切没有发生，然后我们会接着讨论希腊悲剧何以衰落。就是这样。”

 

Niall摇了摇头，“有时候我真搞不懂你们基佬。”

 

“说实话吗？我也搞不懂。不仅仅是这个，就连Louis我也不懂，但我可以肯定没有那个华尔街的家伙会像他这么闲，跑到某个海滨城镇一住就是一个月。我问过他，他没有说是度假而是说修养。我不敢乱猜，不过我想他应该没有把自己卷入一段新恋情的打算，起码现在没有——这还是在他单身并且是个gay的前提下。”

 

“听起来前途渺茫。”

 

“是啊，谢谢，我知道了。”Harry翻了个白眼，端着盘子准备走出去。

 

“我会邀请他去后天的烧烤派对，不管你同不同意。”Niall抢先一步走出厨房。Harry紧随其后，看着爱尔兰人从后面拍了拍Louis在他身边坐下，放弃了阻止他的念头。

 

“——星期日下午五点，你来吗？”Harry把盘子放到桌上，听到Niall这样说。

 

“我说不好，我对于派对这种事可能年纪大了点。”Louis摇了摇头，看着Niall把那个没了草莓的蛋糕塞进嘴里，像个为冬天储备脂肪的松鼠那样拼命咀嚼着。

 

“哦得了吧，你能有多大？二十八？二十九？”Niall以惊人地速度咽下了蛋糕，“我的Vanessa奶奶还能在派对上跳迪斯科哩，跳得可带劲了，谁能想到她都八十了？来嘛Louis！派对上，没有人会太老。”

 

“二十七，实际上，离二十八还有点距离。”Louis说，为跳迪斯科的Vanessa奶奶微笑起来。Erica溜到他脚边，要求分一杯羹，Louis用小指沾了奶油蹭到她的鼻子上，拍拍大腿让她跳上来。

 

“如果这也算老，过几年我就可以领退休金了。这不是理由，你来定了。”Niall擅自决定道，随后堵上耳朵表示他不想听见任何反对意见。

 

Louis盯着他看了一会儿，露出那种对着撒泼打滚的五岁孩子才有的头痛的表情，叹了口气，投降了，“好吧好吧，星期日下午五点，我会带啤酒去的。”

 

“完美，到时候见。现在，我很确定那边那个金发妞冲我眨眼来着。”Niall靠着椅子向后仰去，仅剩的两个椅子腿和地面保持着危险的平衡，从书架前探出半个金色的脑袋。

 

“禁止和我的客人——”

 

Niall在瞬间就恢复了平衡，从椅子上跳了起来，向他的目标走去。Erica被他吓了一跳，把脑袋埋进Louis敞开的外套里。

 

“——调情。”Harry揉了揉鼻梁，“有他在我们迟早要关门大吉。”

 

“年轻真好。”Louis半是玩笑地感叹道，一边试着把Erica哄出来。小姑娘受了惊吓，在闹脾气，两只爪子死死抠在Louis的马甲上不肯松开。Harry心疼那漂亮的葡萄藤纹布料，轻声呵斥让她下去。Louis阻止了他，把猫儿搂得紧了些，温言细语地哄着，有一下没一下地梳理她的皮毛，小姑娘慢慢打起了呼噜，松开了爪子，在他膝头蜷成一团。

 

“你看，多好。”他说。

 

Harry看着他沉默了一会儿，然后说，“你知道你没有你想象得那么老吧？我的意思是，你也就比我大三岁而已。”

 

“哦。”Louis咧嘴笑起来，“这样说来，我有一个老灵魂。”他喝了口茶，把桌上的书重新打开，低下头，没有再看Harry。

 

然而直到后来Harry才明白，他所拥有的不是一个老灵魂，而是一个筋疲力竭、却又无处驻足的灵魂。

 

-TBC-


End file.
